


Official Welcome

by SomeoneUseStiles (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Semi-Public Sex, Vague Attempts at Worldbuilding as an Excuse for Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SomeoneUseStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff might not have been so eager to join Scott's pack if he'd known what it meant. Or maybe he would have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Official Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:
> 
> anonymous said:
> 
> Me, again, with a second prompt. The Sheriff has been getting more and more involved with Pack business, and Derek/Scott finally asks him to become an official member of the pack. He's relieved to learn that he doesn't have to become a werewolf to do so, but can't understand why Stiles seems so nervous/excited about it. Until he finds out that the last step for officially joining the Pack is to fuck the Pack bitch--who happens to be Stiles. Nervous, but enjoyed Stilinskicest ensues.
> 
> This will very likely become part of a series. I already have a prompt that will work very well for a prequel.

John's been working with the pack a lot over the past several months. He had concerns, especially in the beginning, about letting a group of teenagers constantly face dangers that would terrify his deputies, especially when they had so many problems working together. There were many times he considered just taking Stiles and moving away, especially after the Nogitsune, but he knew that Stiles wouldn't leave, and he'd have a hard time abandoning his town as well.

But for the past month or two, the pack's been working together a lot more smoothly, more like a real unit. Scott's settling in as alpha, and John can't remember seeing his son this content and peaceful in years. When a new supernatural threat does pop up, they take care of it without the mistrust and communication problems that plagued them when they first started out.

So John's flattered when Scott finally asks him if he wants to join the pack officially. He's done good work as Sheriff, he knows, but it's part of him to always want to protect this town to the best of his ability.

"I wouldn't have to be a werewolf, would I?" John asks, just to make sure.

Next to Scott, Stiles is bouncing on his heels, practically vibrating in that way that means he's both nervous and excited. His son wanting him to join the pack is another point in favor -- they're still working on repairing their relationship from all the lies and distrust.

Scott shakes his head. "No, of course not," he assures John. "Stiles is still human, of course. And my mom's joined too."

"Has she?" Melissa is probably the most sensible person John knows. John smiles, then says, "Well, then, I'd be happy to."

Scott grins, and Stiles's vibrating intensifies. "Great!" Scott says. "Can you come to my house on Friday, then? We need to get the pack together to welcome you officially, so you can get bonded in."

"Bonded in?"

Scott nods at him, hair flopping in his face. "Yeah, Deaton explained to me that werewolf packs who aren't made up of family members need something binding them together to work best. Since we can't use blood relation, we had to come up with something else. You don't have a shift on Friday, right? Stiles said you didn't. So you can come and get bonded in then."

Scott nods again, this time decisively, and heads out the door with a wave. Stiles jumps forward to give John a quick hug, which John returns, before he's following Scott.

John would have liked to know more about this 'something else' that binds the pack together, but it looks like he'll find out on Friday.

**

He should have asked. He should have sat Stiles down -- or maybe Scott, since he's not sure he could have handled Stiles explaining things to him one-on-one -- and made him explain what was supposed to happen on Friday.

"You want me to what?" John just barely refrains from shouting, standing in Melissa McCall's living room on Friday night.

Stiles's cheeks are ruddy and his eyes are bright, but his voice is steady when he replies, "Fuck me."

John rubs a hand across his forehead. "Okay, someone just…explain to me what's going on. Completely."

Peter opens his mouth, but Derek steps forward, shooting a quelling glance at his uncle. "Deaton explained that non-family packs need to bond around a focus," Derek says. "The focus needs to be part of the pack, and the bonding needs to be something intimate. Something that can serve as a substitute for a blood relationship."

"But I already have a blood relationship to Stiles," John points out. "In fact, that's exactly why I shouldn't do this."

He has to argue. He can't just give in. Never mind that he's noticed how beautiful his son's grown up to be.

He has to do what's best for Stiles, always.

"You may have a blood relation to Stiles, but not to the rest of us," Derek says.

Scott adds, as earnest as John has ever seen him, "We wouldn't ask this of you if it weren't important, Sheriff. We could use you as part of this pack, but everyone needs to be bonded in, or the imbalance could throw the whole thing off."

John searches out Melissa, who's been quiet, standing behind her son. "Melissa? You've done this?"

She meets his eyes. "I have, John," she tells him. "And you know I'd never agree to anything that would hurt Stiles. This won't hurt him. _You_ won't hurt him."

John swallows, then looks at his son again. "You're sure?" he asks.

Now Stiles smiles at him. "Very sure," he says. "Dad, I volunteered for this. I want to help my pack any way I can, and I…I like doing this. I enjoy it." His cheeks turn even redder, but he doesn't take it back.

John almost can't believe this is happening. He's watched his baby boy grow up, and wanted him, and never laid a finger on him. Now he's being asked, _encouraged_ , to let himself have what he's wanted for longer than he'll admit to, even to himself.

He squeezes his eyes shut, then opens them again. "Does it have to be here? In front of everyone?"

Derek speaks up again. "The first time, yes," he says, making something in John's stomach quake. The first time? "To first bond into the pack, you need to be with the pack."

"The first time?" he asks, voice hoarse.

"Deaton said that the more intimate we are with our focus, the stronger the bond is," Scott says. "So we all just…fuck him a lot. It's really helped!"

Not just one time, part of John's mind whispers. I can have him again after this. I _should_ have him again. They want me to.

John gives in.

"Okay," he rasps out. He swallows, then says it again, stronger. "Okay."

The room loses some of its tension, but John only has eyes for Stiles. He looks relieved. Relieved that his father agreed to have sex with him.

John clears his throat. "Where are we doing this?"

Melissa looks apologetic as she says, "This is really the only room in the house that can fit all of us and still give the two of you room. I'd offer the guest room, or even my room, but we wouldn't all fit."

As if to confirm Melissa's words, Derek and Scott grab the coffee table and move it off to the side, then shove the sofa and chairs in the room back. Leaving a wide open area in the middle of the living room so John will have space to fuck his kid.

All of the others take a seat on the sofa and chairs, or lean back against the wall, leaving on John and Stiles standing there in the middle. Stiles comes up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay," he says, then leans up and kisses John on the mouth. "It's okay."

Then he steps back and begins to undress.

John has, of course, seen his son in various states of undress, but he's never watched. Never let himself admire his son's long fingers and broad shoulders as he takes off his shirt, or linger on Stiles's groin as he shimmies out of his pants, and then his underwear.

Stiles turns around so that he faces away from John. He looks over his shoulder to give his father another smile, then reaches down between his legs and pulls out a large plug. He tosses it off to the side, where someone catches it -- John can't look away from his son enough to tell who.

Then Stiles smoothly, with a grace John has never seen from him, bends over until he's on his hands and knees. He spreads his legs so that John can see that glistening hole winking at him, and he waits.

John makes himself ignore all the people around him as he undresses, neatly folding his clothes and setting them off to the side. It's not exactly hard to put the rest of the pack out of his mind as he focuses on his son, on the hole clenching closed and then blooming open, like it's begging for something to fill it.

A fierce tenderness sweeps over John. He can do this. He can give his baby what he needs. He can fill up that empty hole.

John moves around to Stiles's front and waits until his son looks up at him. "I'm not as young as I used to be," he says, watching as Stiles's eyes lock onto his cock. "If you want me to fuck you, you'll need to get me harder."

Stiles's response is to open his mouth wide and burst forward, getting his hands around John's hips and swallowing his dick in one smooth motion. John, surprised at the sudden envelopment of his cock in a hot, wet mouth, has to shift his legs apart and get a hand in Stiles's hair to steady himself. He looks down, and almost wishes he hadn't.

Jesus. He knew his son had an oral fixation, and he considered a few times in the past what that would mean if Stiles ever got a cock in his mouth, but his imagination paled beside reality. Imagination didn't have the sounds of Stiles's enthusiastic slurping, or the way his tongue knew exactly where to lick and press. Imagination didn't have Stiles closing his eyes as if to better concentrate on his sucking, or Stiles's own cock hardening without a single touch in proof of Stiles's enjoyment.

Stiles opens his eyes and looks up, and when John catches his gaze, Stiles keeps hold of it, and sinks his mouth down, down, until his nose is buried in John's groin and his cock is in Stiles's throat. Then Stiles swallows.

It's all John can do not to come at the sudden rush of intense pleasure. He has to close his eyes to get a hold of himself. He has to remember the point of this.

His hand still in Stiles's hair, he tugs his son slowly off his cock, and swears internally at the pout on Stiles's face. "Didn't you say I had to fuck you?" he asks gruffly, stepping back so he won't be tempted to slide his cock once more in his son's mouth.

"Yes!" Stiles rears up, then flips over so that his ass is once more facing John. "Someone toss us the lube, will you?"

John doesn't look to see where the tube comes from as it drops by Stiles's side. He just kneels down to grab it and squirts some on his hand, warming it between his fingers. He pumps his now-hard cock a few times to spread it evenly, then reaches forward, finally touching his son's open hole.

Stiles hisses as John traces one finger around his rim, and John holds back a smile at how responsive his son is. "I'm good!" he says, looking back over his shoulder. His face is red and his pupils are blown. "I've already prepared myself!"

Now John can't hold back his smile at his impatient kid. "Just checking," he says, and thrusts his finger in. Stiles's ass swallows it easily, and John quickly adds another finger, then a third. Stiles bucks his hips up, but he does take the fingers so well.

John pauses for a moment to admire the sight of his fingers disappearing inside his son, then he draws them back and takes hold of his cock, moving forward until he's right behind Stiles. Stiles is waiting, practically vibrating, and John reaches to put a hand on his shoulder. Then he puts the head of his cock against his son's hole and nudges forward, watching his baby welcome him inside.

Stiles sighs as John seats himself fully. He groans as John moves back, moans as he thrusts forward, and lets out an array of other various noises at every movement John makes. Oh, Stiles. Always his vocal boy. John guessed he would be vocal here too.

He gets a hand on Stiles's hip and tilts it up, grinning as the new angle punches a higher-pitched whine from Stiles. He thrusts into his son again and again, feeling almost maddened at the wet heat and tightness. Now that he's had it, he can't give it up -- and he doesn't have to.

Thank god for the pack. His pack, now.

Stiles reaches down to wrap a hand around his dick, but John knocks it away. "You're going to come on my cock," he grunts. He uses his hands on Stiles's shoulder and hip as leverage to pound even harder into Stiles's hole. "You've been on your knees for everyone here, haven't you? Surely someone's taught you by now how to be a good boy and come on their cock."

"They have!" Stiles practically sobs. "They have, they have, please. Please, Daddy, I need to come!"

Those words from his baby's lips -- John rams himself in again and again until finally his orgasm hits. "Then _come_ ," he orders as he empties himself inside his son. With a wail, Stiles follows after his father, his cock spurting against the carpet.

Now the rest of the pack moves in to join them, but John doesn't startle at being suddenly surrounded. He feels them now, feels their need to take care of their pack members. John slips out of Stiles as Derek cleans away Stiles's come, as Kira holds out two glasses of water, as the others ignore the sweat and press in against them.

John catches his breath and watches his son, fucked out, come starting to seep out from his hole. Stiles reaches down and pushes it back in, grinning lazily as he catches his father's eye.

John relaxes, and lets himself look. He thinks he's going to like being part of the pack.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://someoneusestiles.tumblr.com/), if you want to come say hi or drop me a prompt.


End file.
